Plan Zero
by enelradapro
Summary: The infamous smuggler Enelra Dapro and her sister, a Sith named Tenneniell, were separated at a young age. Raised in seperate worlds with completely different lives, the two must put their differences and histories aside in order to save the galaxy from a full out war.
1. One

Sweat drizzled down Enelra's neck as she stared at her cards. It was a hot night on Nar Shadda, and the Sabacc tournament was approaching its end. The last player sat across the table from her, a tall and especially ferocious looking Wookie. After carefully calculating her score, Enelra tipped back her chair and threw her feet on the edge of the table, much to the dealer's disgust, and let out a small chuckle while shaking her head. "There's no way you're gonna win this one, pal."

"Arrrghhh," the Wookie said in reply, and Enelra held up her hand in efforts to keep Bowdar calm.

"It's okay, Bowdar," Enelra said as she placed her cards on the table in a small stack. "She's got nothin' on me."

Enelra put one finger on the top of the deck and slowly fanned out the cards to reveal a perfect 23. "Each and every one of those credits is mine, honey."

The bar erupted with applause and shouts as various species patted Enelra on the back. Bowdar growled at the defeated, seething Wookie in warning as Enelra basked in the praise. "No, no, please, go on!" She cried out, as the bartender poured her another glass of Corellian whisky. "I could go all night!"

After the initial wave died down, Enelra downed another glass before looking for Corso. She found him leaning against the door and caught his eye, just in time to see the grin that made her weak in the knees. Internally, she reminded herself that she was just a little tipsy, just a little.

Corso stood up straight as Enelra approached him. "Nice job, babe. I'm starting to wonder if you got your hands on a cheater when I was meetin' up with Jettison on Port Nowhere."

"Ouch, such faith in your Captain, handsome." Enelra stood on her toes and kissed him. "I thought you knew that travelling with me would be all sorts of exciting."

"Ah, I had no idea what I was gettin' into when I decided to join you on Ord Mantell, E." Corso shifted on his feet and looked towards the ground. "I sure had no idea I would be fallin' in love with you."

Enelra smiled as she inched closer to him, sliding her hands behind his neck. "Oooh, Corso, sweet talking me in public like-"

Enelra was cut short by Corso's holo. Embarrassed and blushing, he fumbled around until he found it and answered the call. "Corso speaking," he said, the red still fading from his cheeks.

Risha's blue image popped up on the holo. "Cors-Oh, Captain." For the first time since Enelra had met her, Enelra sensed uncertainty in her friend. "I... didn't think you would be done with the tournament yet."

Enelra held up her hands. "Does any of my crew have faith in me?"

"That isn't what this call is about. Captain, mind if I speak with Corso alone for a moment?"

Enelra shrugged. "I was done with this place anyway. Corso," she paused to check her blaster and pockets, "I'll be outside."


	2. Two

Enelra was so tired from the tournament that she was tempted to sit on the ground outside, or even on one of the benches near some of the decorative holo-trees, but instead she leaned on the wall outside the cantina gazing at the Nar Shadda sky. It seemed like days ago that Enelra and her crew took on and defeated the Voidwolf. Right beforehand, Corso had asked her for her hand in marriage. As much as Enelra hated to admit it, even to herself, she didn't think she would make it out alive. So, more for Corso and his sweet smile and low, scratchy voice, and the thought that he might make it out alive… She had said yes.

Enelra shook her head. It wasn't that she didn't love Corso, she did. Completely and fully. But like anyone in her line of work, especially women, attachments like that just weren't made. Smugglers, scoundrels, thieves… all of them took high-risk jobs and knew the outcome of over half of them. The best of them were the ones who were still alive, and they were the ones who had lost the most. Furthermore, Enelra had lost everyone and everything; from her mother and father, to Sevrina who had taken her in, and then there was Ten. _Oh Ten._ Enelra could still picture her younger sister, so little, so fragile in her mind. Ten had depended on her. And Enelra had failed her. After she lost Sevrina, Enelra had made a promise to herself-never to depend on anyone other than herself. She swore off attachments to men in particular, as they had almost always been the cause of her loss. She treaded especially carefully with the men she had worked for, and was just starting to get cocky when she landed on Ord Mantell with Rogan the Butcher's shipment. _And Corso_ … Enelra sighed as she took the simple, but beautiful and rare ring out of her pocket. Corso had given it to her before facing the Voidwolf. "Now I know I'll make it out alive, love," he had told her. "I just gotta give you a reason to."

Back then, she had laughed at Corso and told him the price the Republic was paying was enough to keep her alive. But no matter what she did or said, everything always came back to him. Despite her vows, she had fallen in love with Corso and trusted him with her life-something even more alarming-on more occasions than she cared to count.

Enelra was just starting to panic about the seriousness of her feelings when Corso sulked out of the bar, followed by Bowdar and Guss. Before walking over to her, Corso turned and whispered something to the two of them before watching them look at each other and race off in the direction of the new stronghold Enelra had purchased for them. When Corso was facing her again, he looked angrier than she had ever seen him. "Why, E?" His voice trembled, but Enelra could tell he was doing his best to keep as calm as possible.

"Corso, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Her mind raced. Was this about how long their engagement had been, without a mention of an actual marriage date? Would Corso actually be mad about something as trivial?

"I've given ya' everything. I went and signed my life over to travel the universe with you, been captured, poisoned, and fought the greatest of odds, all by your side." He clenched his fists and shook his head. "I've told you everything. All I'd ask is for just a little from you in return."

Enelra straightened up and began walking towards him, and suddenly his face looked panicked. "Hold on, E. We needa find somewhere more private." He then checked both ways before grasping her hand and pulling her into the shadows.

* * *

Gasping for breath, Enelra tugged her hand away from Corso. "What, Corso? What is going on?" She looked around her and realized that even after spending so many years of her life on the planet, even that sector, she had no idea where they were.

Again, Corso looked in every direction before finally sighing and looking at her. "E, you never told me you had family."

Enelra realized her face had betrayed her thoughts when Corso stepped back and raised his hands in defense. "E! Baby, baby, calm down. What happened?"

"How do you know about her?" Enelra's voice shook. "How dare you bring her up? She is gone! She has been for most of my life. What right do you have, digging in my past like that? I thought we trusted each other!"

Corso's hands lowered back to his side and he clenched his teeth. "Well, I was thinkin' that too, but look where we are now."

After a couple moments of silence, Corso's regained his composure and reached to take Enelra's hands. With an air of uneasiness, he continued, "Hey, hey. We got plenty-a time to fight later. But right now, E, you've gotta tell me who Tenniniell Arcturus is."

* * *

 _Enelra awoke to Tenniniell's shivers and put her arm around her. "Hey, we are gonna be ok Ten."_

 _"But E," Ten whispered between clattering teeth, "What about mommy?"_

 _Enelra was forced to hold in her own sobs as her heart throbbed, reminding her of the place that had ached as she heard her mother's screams. "I don't know nothin'!" she had cried in-between ear-splitting screams and the sound of static. "I don't know nothin'!"_

 _"E?" Ten's worried voice interrupted Enelra's memory and she again focused on her younger sister._

 _"It'll be okay," Enelra whispered while rubbing Ten's arms. "It'll be okay."_

 _Several years later, Enelra stood on the corner by an old med-center; Tenniniell and Enelra's meeting place; waiting for her. Enelra stood impatiently, counting the coins she held in her hands, trying to decide what friendly baker would sell their discounted bread to her at this time. In that moment, realized that Ten had been due for over an hour. Enelra shoved the credits into her pocket and let out a soft moan. "Ten, where are you?"_

 _Enelra had been wandering the streets for nearly two hours when she started really panicking. Instead of peeking around corners and quietly whispering Ten's name, she had retreated to running down the broken Corellian streets screaming. Right before rounding a corner and crying out again, a hand reached out and covered her mouth, pulling her back against the wall of the nearest building. "Shhh," the voice said. "Be quiet or so help me, I'll kill you."_

 _The voice was that of a young boy, and he was shorter than her, so Enelra knew she could take him. Out of curiosity, however, Enelra obeyed the command. After several seconds, he released her from his grip. "Shhhhh!" He whispered again, then pointed around the corner._

 _Enelra slowly positioned herself in between a large trash can and rubble to see a large, shiny spaceship sitting in the middle of the street. After several seconds of admiring the spaceship, the boy poked her shoulder. "Over there," his whispered, pointing to several children who knelt on the ground in a line._

 _After a moment of inspection, Enelra realized that the children weren't there of their own will. A tall, scary looking Zabrak paced in front of them, and as he turned to walk in the opposite direction, Enelra noticed a shiny weapon swinging from his waist. "It's a Jedi!" she told the boy excitedly, and got up to run over when the boy pulled her back down, covering her mouth again._

 _Out of the corner of her eye, Enelra saw the Zabrak look suddenly in their direction. She noticed the boy hold his breath, and her biggest fear was confirmed in the small moment of suspicion: it was a Sith._

 _After a moment, another Sith spoke to the Zabrak. "We've gotten all we can for this trip. Let's move out."_

 _Distracted by his fellow Sith, the Zabrak moved over to the children and grasped the arm of the child at the far end of the line. Both the boy and Enelra gasped. "Ten!" Enelra yelled, and stood, but realized her mistake too late._

 _The boy stood up and without a moment to waste, grabbed Enelra's hand and tore down the street in the opposite direction. Enelra followed, screaming, "I'll come for you! I'll save you!"_

 _Enelra heard nothing but Ten's screams as she ran for her life._

* * *

"That's the last time I ever saw my little sister." Enelra wiped at her eyes. She hadn't cried in years, and she wasn't letting happen after all the time that had passed since she had last seen Tenneniell.

Corso's face was grave. After minutes of silence, Enelra shrugged. "Can you blame me for wanting to keep to myself?"

Instead of replying, Corso removed his favorite gun, a BlasTech ALT-25 blaster pistol, from its holder on his belt. "Captain, I've got some bad news for you."

Enelra pulled her own blaster, a WESTAR-18 bolt pistol, from her belt. "Corso, what is going on?"

Corso flipped the safety and began making his way through the allies as Enelra followed. "E, Tenneniell is back, and she is Sith."


	3. Three

Ten stared into Enelra's eyes for many moments before finally taking it all in. She noticed the scar that traced over her eye that was not there in their youth, then the short, rebellious haircut, the blonde color that matched her own, the heavy, Corellian style armor that covered her slim, athletic body. Lastly, she noticed the blaster that was pointed directly at her head.

Vette walked out of the shadows, her own blaster pointed back at Enelra. Without a moment's hesitation, the man who accompanied Enelra had his blaster aimed at Vette, and the rest of Enelra's crew approached, guns out, to join the festivities. Tenneniell laughed, pushing back the dark cape mounted on her shoulders to show her shining lightsaber before shrugging nonchalantly. "Please, please. You really think that I would come all this way to harm my beloved sister?"

The blasters didn't move, but Ten was confident. She leisurely walked towards Enelra until her blaster was no more than a few inches from her forehead. "Whatever happened to saving me, big sis?"

Enelra kept her cool. "It is near impossible for anyone to hack into Imperial records, let alone get information on Sith recruits for the advanced info broker, let alone a 12 year old girl, even as street smart as me." She didn't move a muscle. "Good to know at least someone had faith in my abilities. "

"Oh I waited, Enelra." Ten turned around, her long blonde braid whipping around and hitting Enelra's trusty gun. "But then I realized something."

"Oh please, not another Sith rant. If you found me here, you should know just how many Sith and Imperials my crew and I have taken on and defeated. Don't make me add my own sister to the list."

"Fine, E," Ten said sarcastically. "I just want to catch up."

Enelra sighed. "Corso, take the crew and get inside. I'll deal with this on my own."

"Captain-" the dreaded man who Ten assumed to be Corso started, before receiving a menacing look from Enelra. "Understood."

Ten nodded to Vette, who responded by pocketing her blaster and backing away. "I'll see you on the ship, then."

After everyone had gone, Ten faced Enelra once again. Her blaster was still held high and pointed right between the eyes. "Come on, Enelra."

For the first time in her life, Ten saw uncertainty in Enelra's eyes. "One motion towards that magic sword of yours, and I swear-"

"Got it," Ten agreed, holding up her hands defensively.

Enelra flipped the safety and twirled her blaster on one finger. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

* * *

Corso paced the room in front of the large glass windows overlooking all of Nar Shadda. Normally, Enelra wasn't a big spender and didn't enjoy fancy lodging, but the crew had worked hard, they were rich, and it was Nar Shadda – what better place was there for a smuggler to spend a few credits? Enelra had disagreed with Corso's reasoning, laughing and punching him playfully before climbing out of the bed they shared on board her ship.

He looked over to the rest of the crew, who were preoccupied in their own thoughts. Bowdar sat on the couch, his largest and most menacing bow on his lap, inspecting the various components and nodding when they were to his satisfaction. Risha sat at the bar, fiddling with her holo, dazed and staring off into space. Guss seemed the least worried of them all, but he had great faith in the Captain's fighting abilities and hadn't been with them long enough to really worry. And last, Akaavi, who was busy throwing darts at the very worn dartboard that hung to the right of the bar. Though this crew wasn't noted for their closeness, they had always known how to keep light in a bad situation; Enelra really knew how to get them into trouble, even if it came along with the profession.

After taking one last look out of the massive windows, Corso sat down in his chair next to Bowdar and sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Darth Baras." Tenneniell said, pulling out her fancy imperial holo to show a relatively large, not-so-menacing looking Sith lord. "As fearful as he looks," Enelra snickered as Ten continued, "He is ten times as powerful. Ever since I was an initiate on Korriban, he has had me masquerading across the galaxy on his own personal missions."

"So he is your master," Enelra interrupted.

Tenneniell laughed, but not with the same joy that had been behind it in their youth. The woman that stood before Enelra now had seen-and possibly done-some terrible things. "He may call himself that, but he is far from controlling or owning me like most Sith do with their acolytes."

Enelra nodded. For once, instead of making some snarky comment, she looked into Ten's eyes and continued to listen.

"For months, I was his personal, glorified bounty hunter," Ten continued, pocketing her holo. "I tracked down the family of a young girl who the Jedi recently acquired. It was on Tatooine that I heard of many of your first successes and began to doubt everything I have been taught ever since that fateful night on Corellia."

Enelra shook her head. "I never forgave myself."

"And you don't need to," Tenneniell replied, "there was nothing a girl at your age could have done. I needed something to hope for during those first few years. After that, someone to blame-you got me through a lot of circumstances, even when you assumed I had died." She sighed. "The others that were captured with me didn't make it very long. I barely did. There were many times that I almost died." Ten sat up straighter, realizing the weakness that was practically seeping out of her. "Sith are not weak, they cannot be. And I am not here to reminisce on the past. I came because I have a proposition."

Enelra stood from the balcony ledge where she had been resting and started to walk away. "If you want me to work for the Empire or something like that, I'm not interested. I should have known that is all you could possibly want now. The Empire and the Sith have brainwashed you, corrupted your mind-"

"If you would just listen instead of assuming what I am like based on my skills, Enelra, then you would know that is not the reason I came," Ten interjected. "I want to defeat the Empire."

Enelra's jaw dropped. After several moments had passed, Ten patted the balcony space next to her. Enelra, embarrassed and skeptical, followed her directions. Tenneniell brought out her holocommunicator once again. "After intercepting the Jedi, defeating her master, and taking her as my own acolyte, Baras and the rest of the Dark Counsel assigned me a new mission. Instead of dealing with people who once offended Baras or were a threat to his power, he assigned me to an Imperial mission, codenamed Plan Zero. Baras and the rest of the Counsel are determined to break the truce and begin a full scale war between the Republic and the Empire, using me as a means to begin that war." Ten began to flip through profiles of many Republic generals and leaders on her holo, many of which Enelra had assisted in the past.

"You're supposed to kill them," Enelra mumbled.

"Yes."

"But you aren't going to?" Enelra asked, more confused than ever before.

"I don't want to. That's why I'm visiting you."

Enelra held her head in her hands. "This is bizzare," she whispered to herself. "My sister, who I thought to be dead for years, shows up at my front door to let me know she is a Sith, but wants to take down the Empire." Enelra looked up at Ten. "Am I getting everything strait here?"

Tenneniell nodded.

"Great. Great. This is fine. This is all just fine."

"I sense a great deal of confusion in you. And quite a bit of hate. I can assure you that is not a path you want to go on, I know firsthand."

Enelra rubbed her temples. "I'm the last person you have to worry about 'converting to the dark side', Ten," exaggerating the quotation with her fingers. "In my experience, no matter what side someone takes, they are usually doing it for a reason. Money, a thirst for power, whatever else, there is always a reason." Enelra faced her sister. "What are you getting out of this?"

"Well, for starters, I'm getting my family back," Ten replied. "Even better, I'm assisting in taking down the community that took me away from them. We turned out differently thanks to circumstances, Enelra." Tenneniell stood to pace in front of her. "But we are of the same blood, the same planet, the same mother. We have been subject to different things, but ever since we listened to our mother slowly murdered just several rooms away from us, we've ran into corruption, treachery, and more." Ten paused to face Enelra. "But don't tell me that the thought of stirring up some trouble doesn't excite you, Enelra! I know your history, your profession, it was necessary when trying to track you down and find someone close enough to the Republic and it's generals to make this work. It's the same excitement that I have been trying to control for years."

"I'm touched by this house visit, Ten," Enelra said as she holstered her blaster. "Next time, I'll have some tea and crumpets ready."

"Don't do this, E."

The nickname that Corso, her mother, and those closest to her used stopped her in her tracks. "Don't call me that right now, Ten."

Tenneniell nodded and backed away several paces. "I'll give you some time to think about it, then."(same section, not a cliffhanger)

"Do," Enelra spat. "Until I decide, you clearly know how to find me. You probably know my holo frequency. Do me a favor and don't call."

With that said, Enelra marched back to the door of her home, hands shaking, leaving Ten alone in the glow of the holo trees.

* * *

 _After hours of torture, Harli Dapro's screams died out and left nothing but silence. "Search the house," a low, gruff voice had said._

 _As footprints approached, Ten's mutters of "not over here, not over here" quickened. A pair of boots approached the bed they hid underneath, but stopped. Enelra held her breath as she covered Ten's mouth, inwardly begging the Force and any other power in the universe to let them live. She could almost feel the confusion in those boots as they paced for a moment and turned around to walk out of the room. Enelra faced her younger sister and was taken back when she saw the calm on Ten's face, her eyes glazed over and staring in the direction of the path those boots had trodden._

 _They waited several more hours until Enelra was sure that nobody was there. She shook Ten's small frame awake and whispered her name gently before pushing herself out from under the bed. Back against the wall, Enelra grasped a small knife in one hand, Ten's hand in the other, and jumped out from behind the doorway and into the hallway. After carefully searching the rest of the house, they checked the kitchen, where they had last heard the cries of their mother. Enelra left Ten outside the doorway before looking in to see her mother, limp and pale, draped across a chair. Words could not explain the manner of injuries and infirmities that their mother had experienced while defending them, and Enelra forced back a sob before gripping the knife tighter and backing away to the door. "Ten, go. Go now."_

 _Their quick, crunchy footsteps echoed through the quiet and snowy Corellian streets, and Enelra and Tenneniell ran as fast and as far as they could, never to look back again._

* * *

Enelra woke sitting up and in a deep sweat. Only pausing to make sure Corso was fast asleep, Enelra swung her feet out from under the blankets and set them quietly on the floor. She opened the door to the balcony and stepped outside.

She hadn't dreamed of her mother or of Ten in years, let alone the last fateful, snowy night that their mother was alive. But now, Tenneniell was back. All sorts of weird things were going to start happening.

Enelra sat in one of the cushioned porch chairs and pulled her knees in to her chest, inwardly cursing herself for not grabbing a sweater. Once you get used to running around the galaxy wearing plenty of armor, it gets quite easy to get cold, no matter the season.

The evening before, Enelra had marched in the house angrier than the crew had ever seen her. They all froze as she marched into the room, requested Risha's presence, and dragged her off to the conference room. The crew was grateful for Risha in moments like these. She was the only one who could reason with Enelra, and more importantly, talk back to her without being afraid of immanent death. It was a quality that was much needed on board this particular freighter.

Enelra had kept to her quarters for the rest of the night. Risha told the others the danger-free edition of the job that Enelra was considering, warning any who might want out that now might be the time. None of them, including Enelra, had ever been very excited to get involved in the growing dispute between the Empire and Republic, but due to Enelra's family ties and the general respect the crew had for their captain, everyone voted to stay on.

Corso gave her some time before entering their room. When he finally did, he found Enelra already in bed, facing the wall, motionless. More than anything, he wished he could help. But this time, he let her sleep. But after removing his armor and laying next to her, he felt her arms wrap around his waist. He smiled and pulled her close.

She fell asleep much easier than she could have hoped, counting the times that Corso inhaled rather than counting sheep.

Enelra started to doze, but was reminded of her sister's abrupt and unexpected visit. She buried her face between her knees and let out a weak sob. The terrible things that a Sith was forced to do in order to advance in rank and knowledge was not foreign to Enelra. She had heard of young Sith doing the unimaginable to innocent citizens of the Republic and Empire, and the memory of Tenneniell being taken captive by that very force caused Enelra to fight with more vigor than on her usual smuggling run. Not even Skavak, the Voidwolf, or anyone else they had chased in the past experienced half of the wrath that the Sith they ran into did. They were a difficult fight, for sure, but Enelra hated them. Enelra didn't like to kill, but when it came to them, it was a hell of a lot easier.

Simply imagining the horrors that Ten had been forced-no, chose-to participate in scared Enelra. The sweet, innocent little girl who once needed her protection was now a powerful murderer who could do the impossible. Enelra never wanted to believe in the Force, but after running into so many Sith and even more Jedi, she knew they had a special connection and control over the mysterious power. So her sister had killed even more people than Enelra had thought emotionally possible. She was far from needing protection anymore.

Enelra lifted her head and placed her chin on her folded arms. Could it be possible that even after the years of corruption and Sith brainwashing that Ten managed to maintain her sanity? Looking back, there were moments where Enelra was taken aback by Ten's power, even when she didn't know what it was. The night that Tenneniell and Enelra hid silently under their bed and Ten willed the men who killed their mother to leave had been a scary one, Enelra's fear only amplified when she saw the moment of calm come over Ten. That look of calm had been the same one that Enelra had seen in the face of many Jedi. Was it possible that Ten could become a force for good? Her roots and morals that were the foundation of her youth would be hard to erase, even by the dark forces of the Sith. Could that foundation be more powerful than the implanted ideas of the Sith?

Enelra wiped away at the tear paths on her face and took a deep breath. Ten's plan was a selfish one, for sure, but what had led her to coming in contact with Enelra again? To the idea of taking down the establishment that had raised her? Enelra shook her head. As if she was one to decide whose plans were selfish. Every time the Republic had requested her assistance, Enelra made sure they were paying-and not just for fuel and ammo, but also a pretty sum that Enelra would put away and save for an early and comfortable retirement, if they made it to that day. She may fight for good, but she fights for a price. So Tenneniell's price was a little different from Enelra's usual. Instead of galactic credits, she wanted revenge-and to be on good terms with her older sister again. Enelra could understand that.

Enelra sighed. She thought for sure that she was done losing those close to her. Ever since losing Sevrina, who taught her everything she knew about blasters, smuggling, and even men, Enelra had vowed to go solo from then on. Then she met Corso. And after that, she just kept meeting people with no place to run-Bowdar to Risha, Akkavii to Gus. Her crew of one had become much larger in the span of just a couple years. And she was surprisingly close to all of them. The thought of anything happening to even one of her crew members caused Enelra to tremble with anger. So much for no attachments.

Enelra closed her eyes and felt the cool breeze of the Nar Shadda night. She had gone from nothing to lose to the possibility of losing everything. For so long, she thought she was content with being alone, but now that she had Corso and the others, being alone didn't sound so appealing anymore. She wondered how she could have ever thought that life had a purpose, because she couldn't imagine a future without her friends. Even though she didn't know Tenneniell anymore, she was still her sister. Even though Ten could take care of herself, Enelra would die before letting her come to any more harm.

And Corso. Oh, Corso! Enelra hated the feelings she felt for him. The stupid grin that came across her face whenever he said something even the slightest bit romantic, his silly farm-boy accent, the way he moaned her name when her teeth grazed over his collarbone…

Enelra giggled. There she went again. The strong, courageous, independent, don't-take-crap-from-nobody demeanor that she had gained over her years of hardship fell into a heap of emotions when he so much as called her E. She didn't know if Corso was aware of how crazy she was about him, but if he did, he had the correct amount of patience it required to be with someone like her. Indecisive unless it involved money. Then she was less indecisive.

Enelra's face grew grim as she recalled some of the times he scared her most. Once, in a desperate attempt to find some of Corso's remaining family-a long lost cousin, Rona, who stabbed them in the back-unfortunately, literally for Corso. Just to get a conference with Rona, Corso was cut open and sewed back up, holding some "medicine" next to his vital organs. Watching Corso's last remaining family member completely betray him and call it all a prank like it was nothing was harder for Enelra to watch then she cared to admit.

Months later, Corso gave up hope of finding more of his family and instead kept an ear out for any news on his old crew. He was shocked when a lead led him to Jettison on Tatooine, were Enelra and Corso ran into enough cannibals even Enelra wondered if they would make it out alive.

More than anything, Enelra knew that she had to protect Corso's heart. When it came to the two and their skills in a pinch, they were a team unlike any other-and always managed to get out with only a few scratches. Corso always had her 6, and he was willing to take any bullet for her-something she didn't think any man was capable of, after her experience. But Corso was different.

He was the most emotional man she had ever met. Enelra rolled her eyes, blushing. It drove her insane, though she knew it was part of the reason she could never let him go. He protected and cared for her in every way that he could, but understood that Enelra could handle herself-which worked out positively for him, that was for sure. In return, Enelra guarded his heart. And if she had any say in the matter, she was going to make sure it didn't happen again. And there was only one way to do that.

Enelra was about to race into her room and shake him awake to tell him of her decisions when the door opened. It was with this action that Enelra leapt up and into Corso's arms. "I love you, Corso," she murmured into his chest. "I love you, and I want to marry you before it's too late. Before something happens, before our world falls apart, I want to be with you for all the remaining time I have."

Enelra looked up, and Corso took the opportunity to kiss her forehead. "Our world isn't gonna fall apart, E," he whispered. "No matter what happens, your wits and sheer talent will get us through. And if I got any power over it, the remaining time you have will be more than just a couple years."

Corso pulled away from Enelra, took her hand, and brought her back into their room. "Right now, more than anything, you need your rest. If I know you at all, you're gonna want to take down the Empire right alongside your sister."


	4. Four

"Alright, crew," Corso commanded. "Risha's got the coms and all radios in the area covered at the stronghold. Guss is with her for backup,…"

The crew rolled their eyes. Guss was just as useless with a blaster as Akavii was in matters of the heart. Corso continued, "Akavii, try to look a little less menacing. We do have an important operation to run here."

Akavii glared at Enelra. "Just let me know when I get to shoot something."

Enelra patted Corso's arm as she examined the rest of her crew. "Alight then. Corso is with me. Bowdar, stay several feet away from us at all times. Keep an eye out for anything suspicious. I'm still not sure if we should be able to trust Tenneniell yet."

"Urrrgggggggh," Bowdar nodded in agreement, attaching his rifle to his back.

As Akavii left to make her rounds surrounding the cantina and Bowdar headed into the bar area, Corso placed his hand on Enelra's shoulder and leaned down next to her ear. "You've got this. I've got you. Let's go get your family."

Corso and Enelra slid into a booth in the dark, smoke filled corner. From their position, they could see Bowdar take a seat at the bar and order a beverage. The wookie had established a great line of sight and was keeping much of the cantina's attention on him-it was kind of hard, an alien of his size did draw a lot of attention and space.

An hour passed, and Enelra started to get impatient, and it was showing. Corso casually draped his arm over her shoulders and whispered into her ear, "Babe, your drawing attention to yourself. She is coming, I can feel it."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek, then her mouth, and Enelra let all of her impatience fade away as she kissed him. Corso wasn't the most brilliant man in the galaxy, as Risha often found an annoyance, but he definitely had his moments. Within moments, the suspicious looks of several angry looking, blaster-wielding sentients had turned elsewhere.

Corso and Enelra had become so focused on blending in that Enelra almost didn't notice the hooded figure in front of their booth.

This time it was Enelra who turned a bright red, looking into the shadow of a face that was her sith sibling. Corso leaned back in his seat, a cocky smirk all to apparent in his face. The hooded figure sighed. "The daring Enelra Dapro, best smuggler in the galaxy, conqueror of the Nok Drayen fortune. Distracted from her surroundings by a kiss.

Enelra blushed even deeper, but refused to let her embarrassment show in her words. "About time you showed up, Tenneniell. I was beginning to think you stood us up."

"You laid out more security than I expected," Ten replied. "I had hoped that you would trust me a little more."

"My trust is earned, sister," Enelra replied. "Now tell me how we are going to save the galaxy."

"…Right," Ten smirked.

Enelra glared and Corso reached for his gun, and across the room Bowdar went for his bowcaster, but was stopped by a blaster to the back, held by a Twi'lek.

"Settle down, Enelra," Tenneniell said. "I simply want to make a point before we begin."

"You had better hurry and make it then, before my wookie tears the limbs off of your Twi'lek friend and my fiancé sends a shot through your brain."

"Good. You have confidence, a dedicated team, and a game plan," Ten nodded and the Twi'lek removed the blaster from Bowdar's back, placing it back on her belt.

"What is the meaning of this, Ten?"

"I didn't give you all of the information last night for a reason. I needed to make sure that you didn't trust me."

"Should I not?"

"Well, that is part of it." Tenneniell brought her folded arms up onto the table. "In this galaxy, you can't trust anyone. And this is a war, Enelra, not a single battle. There are going to be many people you can't trust, and even more who will betray you."

"I wouldn't be sitting here if I hadn't already learned that."

Tenneniell laughed. "Yes, but I knew that the moment you finished speaking to me last night that your crew would be aware of everything I told you. However, I did honestly assume several of them to leave in fear or call out to the Empire for a payoff. I expected to have to eliminate several. You choose your crew with care, Enelra, and that is something I admire."

Enelra could feel Corso re-situate himself next to her. Ten clearly made him uncomfortable, and she didn't blame him. "You will not touch any of my crew."

"You have no need to worry about that. They have proven faithful thus far. Insure that they continue in this path of obedience, and you need not fear for their lives."

A chill went up Enelra's back. This Tenneniell, the one who came out in public and shielded her face, this was the sith identity of her sister. The one who made threats to her crew-her family-and could pick out her security in seconds. Enelra knew it was good to be on her side for the moment, but recognized the potential fate of her crew if she missed one thing-and Enelra started to wonder if this really was the right decision, to side with Tenneniell; to help her.

"They won't be problem."

If Enelra was acting the least bit casual around Ten before, she sure wasn't now. Her face was frozen into a near permanent scowl, her back strait, one hand on the side of the table as if in a moment's notice she could push off and use the momentum to get somewhere safe, the other hand on her blaster. Tenneniell smiled, her perfect teeth shining brightly even under the shadow of her hood. "Perfect. Now you are ready for this mission, Enelra."

Enelra's scowl deepened. "Don't play with me," she responded coolly.

Sighing, Tenneniell leaned back into the shadows. "What I'm about to tell you is of the utmost importance. It should be kept strictly between only those who are necessary to each operation," she continued, looking over to Corso. "And only those necessary."

Enelra took her hand off of the table and removed her ear bud, nodding and Corso to do the same. She dropped it into her glass of whiskey and Corso followed. "I'm listening," Enelra responded.

"Excellent. In 13 hours' time, I will be boarding my ship to meet with my master, Darth Baras." Tenneniell leaned in closer. "When I rendezvous with him at the Imperial Fleet, I will be given specific names and locations of certain important Republic generals who Baras wants… eliminated," Tenneniell spoke softly.

"And my job, I assume, is to step in and save these generals."

"That is correct. It will be much too difficult to send any details via holocommunicator or any other method of communication. We cannot take any risk of Baras discovering our newfound partnership by intercepting anything." Tenneniell lowered her head. "Baras has told me repeatedly of his pride in me and my work. But this does not mean that he trusts me fully. Nobody is aware of my close connection to you, Enelra, but I do worry about one thing."

Without warning, Ten's head shot up, and this time the light bounced off of her eyes, showing their pale blue which shone through the shadows. Enelra couldn't help but jump slightly. It was like looking into a mirror.

"I can sense you, Enelra. You are not strong in the force, but you must learn to control the little power that you do have. When we were young, you were able to use this to our advantage-calming me in my fears, always helping me find you when lost. Baras will be able to sense this the closer we become. So until this is over, we must keep our distance accept when necessary."

Corso shook his head, leaning back in the booth, and Enelra sat paralyzed, frozen in her seat, eyes wide. "Either you've been drinking bantha piss or smoking spice."

Tenneniell's face only darkened. "It is true, Enelra. You have a connection-however slight-to the force. You must learn to control your emotions. If Baras is able to sense anything-any feeling that has me attached to it whatsoever, we will be discovered. Baras can be a fool, but he is a formidable foe. His abilities stretch across the galaxy, perhaps even further. You cannot defeat him alone; this I promise you. With me, possibly. But we cannot afford to think of these actions at this point in our battle."

"Are you telling me," Enelra started, anger swelling, "that this Baras guy can read my mind, my feelings, my THOUGHTS, from light years away!?"

Ten leaned back into the shadows as if to make herself disappear. "Lower your voice. You really do not understand the force or its implications. You cannot underestimate this man."

Enelra shook her head. "There's no way. This is insane!" She turned to face Corso. "Do you believe any of this?!"

Corso looked down. "I don't want to trust her, boss, but she is right. We don't know a whole lot about the force, and we know even less about the sith. If she is right, the lives of many men and women are at stake, and I'm not too sure you'd like to risk that."

Glaring at both Corso and Tenneniell now, Enelra crossed her arms. "Fine. If it's so important, work with me on this Jedi stuff."

"I cannot. You are too close to me, and through me, to close to Darth Baras." Ten nodded her head in the direction of yet another robed figure in the back of the cantina. "But she can."

Sensing the summons, the woman approached the table and sat next to Tenneniell.

"This is Jaesa. She will help you control your emotions and learn to hear my messages without any chance of interception," Tenneniell continued. "As a sith, my methods focus on hate, suffering, and passion. And while this might prove easier for someone of your background, I want you to learn the Jedi approach-through peace and calm."

Enelra looked the new player up and down, unsure. "If that's what it takes."

Tenneniell nodded in reply. "I could sense from my master the last time I spoke with him that the location of the first elimination will be on Taris. Return to your Republic Fleet and arrive at the space station in a shuttle. Your ship is known by the Empire to be owned by you."

Enelra sat forward. "My ship is the toughest in the-"

"It is not worth a quick getaway if we are discovered."

With this, Enelra glared and folded her arms once again. Tenneniell grinned. "You are still as stubborn as you ever were in our youth." Before Enelra could reply, Ten forged ahead. "Meet with the Republic leaders on Taris. You know them better than I do. If my research and Vette's findings are correct," she glanced over at the Twi'lek who was now making conversation with Bowdar, "then I am aware you spent quite a bit of time there. Choose your confidants carefully, sister. One or two at most. We simply cannot afford traitors at this time in our war."


End file.
